3,2,1
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Just wanted to let the stress go. Never expected you to look my way. - Beware: gender-bend , smut


_Three..._

The heavy beats thunder just as loud as the footfalls slamming down on the dance floor which flashes various colors. The pulsing lights shine on the skin of a woman with ethereal skin, the sheen of sweet making her tight clothes cling to her body. A black tank-top shows off the envious bust evident beneath the material while black leather covers her legs only as far as her knees. The zippers lining the sides of the pants glimmer even as fingers race over her body from several people trying to dance with her. But she shimmies away from each and every one of them; her aquamarine eyes a seductive poison with the antidote in her possession only.

A fast and demanding tempo sets her body moving at a different pace. Her head shakes from side to side, long lunar tresses slapping against her shoulders and neck while her bangs stick to her forehead. Her movements are as though she's walking normally; the dancing coming natural to her. It acts as her gateway to beat through all of the stress of the week, allowing her to let it all fall away from her shoulders. Ebony nails drag up through her hair as the tempo slows for the briefest of seconds to give the dancers a small breather before it jumps back up into the lightning fast pace it had been at.

Through the crowds of people his eyes lock onto her and the feelings that radiate off of her. It certainly helps that her hands slide down the curves of her body before she springs back up, hips swinging from side to side dramatically with the music. He makes his way past body after body, finally able to make it where he's standing behind her. Crimson spikes that usually rests on his shoulders are pulled back away from his face by a hair tie save for a few spikes dangling down into his sharp emerald eyes. Black jeans cling loosely to his thin hips as he lowers his slender fingers down to her hips, his skin-tight forest green shirt pressing against her back.

_Two..._

She gives a single glance over her shoulder before a grin tugs at her lips for the briefest second. Her hands reach up behind her and with her height she's able to cup both hands behind his neck as she begins to rock from side to side on her heels. As her body gets closer to the dance floor her hands glide roughly over his chest, nails digging into his skin at various points. Just as she stands back to her feet she's moving farther away from him, leading him away from the crowd. She's ready for this New Year to start off with some fun that she probably won't even remember in the morning and just as she plans he eagerly follows after her.

The music beats as heavy as her heart pounds in her ears while her eyes lock onto that of a vacant bathroom for one. Without looking she can feel him getting close to her and she can't help but drag her tongue over her dry lips; fuzzy feeling in her chest and a tingling feeling between her thighs. He's in the surprisingly well kept bathroom faster than she thought; the door locking shut as she's slammed up against the wall. Her nails scrape up his sides as she peels the shirt away from his torso then running her fingers back down over the muscles on his slim chest. The smirk crawling onto his lips is met with her own lips in a bruising kiss; no boundaries, no denying.

His hot breath grazes over her ear and she swallows hard from the heat building up in her body, only becoming worse when his honey-like voice rushes into her ear, "Axel."

She thinks for a split second, trying to remember her name, "Riku."

He purrs into her ear, "Beautiful~," before pulling away and hooking his fingers under the hem of her shirt.

Just as one of her legs rises to hook around his waist he drags his tongue over the top of her breast, licking at it until he has to pull her shirt up over her head. Skillful hands reach around to undo the hooks on the back of her strapless bra before dancing over her breasts. His lips pepper kisses along her neck as he gives harsh squeezes in sync with each time his lips meet her skin. Her hands latch onto his face and force their lips together as he pinches at her nipples, her hips grinding against his in need. A groan breaks past his lips to beat her panting breaths, their lustful eyes locking. Despite his desire he moves with an intention to leave, a simple ploy on his end.

He doesn't get far as she dives her hand down his pants, fingers wrapping around his hardened shaft with a deadly look in her eyes. Axel braces himself against the wall with both hands, an admirable look in his eyes before he dusts his lips across hers. He pulls her hand out of his pants and proceeds to undo hers. Riku breathes heavy as she stares down at him as he begins pulling the leather from her legs. When begins to pull her panties down her thighs he grins up at her and she looks away, a blush adding to her already reddened cheeks. She steps out of both pieces of clothing as he begins letting the rest of his own clothing drop to the floor with her own, her eyes looking out the corner of her eye as she glances at his length. Having already felt it she knows that it'll definitely erase the rest of the stress lingering in her.

Riku gives a silent gasp as the tip of his penis presses against her warm, wet cavern. Axel's hands grip at her hips before getting a good hold on her ass as well, both her legs now crossed behind his back. His teeth nip at her neck and shoulder as her fingers tangle into his hair, pushing the tie from its place. The distraction does nothing as he pushes slowly inside of her, the tight fit earning a moan from them both. Mewled moans break from her lips as their hips grind against one another with no rhythm, but simple need until his nails bite into her pale flesh as he forces her hips to slam against his own with their own beat. Their noises, groans mixed with moans, are masked by the music just outside the door. Her hands run down to his shoulders; nails digging down into his slightly tanned skin, forming crescents where her nails have been.

With every push he gets deeper into her until her head tilts back against the wall with her eyes closed, mouth formed in a small 'o' as a silent moan pulsates in her. His own groan as he releases into her is met with her lips, their sweaty chests pressed tight against one another. Her legs hang loosely around his hips as her head falls down onto his shoulder, his name slipping from her lips in soft murmurs while his fingers brush through her silver hair. "Mind if I take you home?"

Her tongue laps at his neck in a single answer as she leans back against the wall, his shaft still deep inside her. He pulls out of her and on shaky legs she bends down with her face to the wall, hands searching for her clothes, "Maybe."

_...One~_

* * *

><p><em>Well my lovelies, it's the end of yet another year being here and I love you all for the support. Expect lots of more projects from me and especially the conclusions of the ones already up. :) Hope you all enjoyed.<em>

_Happy New Year_


End file.
